I Don't Mind You Coming Here And Talking In Your Sleep
by Lellie-Bellie
Summary: Stiles likes to sleep at Derek's house when his dad works the night shift , only problem is he's a sleep talker- One Shot


I Don't Mind You Coming Here, And Talking In Your Sleep

Stiles liked to sleep at Derek's house while his dad was on nightshift; the problem was he's a sleep talker

This is my apology for being too busy to update my stories

Stiles picked up his backpack from the corner of his room as he heard his dad reverse out of the drive way. With all the newly discovered supernatural beings in town stiles didn't like being in the house alone at night, he felt vulnerable.

He stuffed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt into his bag then made a trip to the bathroom and picked up his wash bag, before leaving the house he made a trip back to his bedroom to pick up his phone and call Derek.

On the third ring he picked up 'Hey Stiles'

'Hi. . Um my dad just left d-do you mind if I come over?'

'No not at all, I'll order pizza'

'Thanks Derek, you're the best'

Stiles hung up the phone and picked up his car keys up from the coffee table next to the door.

Derek was stood at the front door waiting for him when he arrived. Stiles picked his backpack off the passenger seat and ran towards Derek.

With Stiles' face buried in his chest Derek could barely make out what he was saying so pulled back slightly '. . . Hate being home alone'

'Hey it's ok you aren't alone now, get in the house before you catch a death'

Stiles was too invested in the embrace to let go, so Derek picked him up and carried him into the living room. Once he had been placed on the couch Derek picked up the blanket from the top of it and wrapped it around Stiles. Derek picked up the remote for the TV and sat down next to stiles and was immediately engulfed by the checkered blanket he has wrapped around Stiles moments ago. The pair light heartedly squabbled about which movie to watch on Netflix as Derek insisted he was not watching Star Wars again, there bickering was however interrupted by the door bell ringing. 'That must be the pizza, chose a film while I pay and do not choose star wars!'

Derek returned to the living room with the two pizza boxes to the familiar crawl of the yellow letters moving slowly along his TV screen and a smug grin plastered on Stiles' face. 'I'm going to the kitchen to get soda , this better not be on the screen when I return' Derek warned , Stiles' didn't move his eyes from the TV.

Sure enough when he entered the living room with the bottle of Coke C3PO and R2D2 where staggering along in his TV. 'You are unbelievable do you know that'

'It's part of the reason you love me Stiles' giggled before taking a bite of his BBQ chicken pizza.

2 hours and 6 minutes later the final credits finally rolled and Derek couldn't hide his joy if he tried.

'There is no need to look so happy Sour wolf, it's only a movie'

'yeah that you've made me watch 7 times'

'fine you can pick the movie next time'

'You said that last time' Derek whined

' I could always put the second one on now'

'you dare!'

The pair stared at each other before they both dived for the remote; Derek being the heavier of the two fell to the floor first but held the remote in his clutches. Not second later Stiles landed with a thump on Derek's chest 'give me the remote Der'

'Never. . You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands'

'That can be arranged wolf boy'

Stiles realised he was getting nowhere so decided to play dirty; he slowly brushed his nails down Derek's side electing a laugh from the older man.

Stiles continue to tickle the wolf until he was flailing so much he dropped the remote.

Stiles jumped back onto the couch in victory to set up the movie but felt something pull on his leg as he slowly slid off the couch and landed next to a smirking Derek on the floor 'Lets skip the movie and make a move for the bedroom'

'Ooh I like that plan' Stiles exclaimed whilst wiggling his eyebrows

'No not for that , for sleep , it's almost 2 am'

Stiles sulked until he felt himself being picked up by the older man for the second time last night. Derek dumped Stiles on the bed then went to get ready to settle down for the night, when he returned Stiles was already under the quilt snoring lightly. Derek got under the quilt and dragged the smaller boy into his embrace.

A few hours later Derek was woken up by a noise looking around cautiously he realised it was coming from the boy lying next to him

'Ben! I can be a Jedi. Ben, tell him I'm ready!'

'What the. . . Stiles what are you going on about go back to sleep'

'That's impossible'

'Stiles seriously go to sleep'

'You are unwise to lower your defenses!'

Derek turned over to face Stiles and was surprised to find him fast asleep

'oh my god he sleep talks' Derek mumbled to himself 'as if he doesn't talk enough when he's awake'

Derek turned back over and tried to ignore the Star Wars quotes spilling from Stiles' mouth

'So, what do you think? You think a princess and a guy like me–'

Derek couldn't help but chuckle at the last one.


End file.
